<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝓣𝓱𝓮 𝓓𝓮𝓿𝓲𝓵'𝓼 𝓘𝓷 𝓜𝔂 𝓗𝓮𝓪𝓻𝓽 (𝕊𝕂ℤ 𝕏 ℝ𝔼𝔸𝔻𝔼ℝ) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196597">𝓣𝓱𝓮 𝓓𝓮𝓿𝓲𝓵'𝓼 𝓘𝓷 𝓜𝔂 𝓗𝓮𝓪𝓻𝓽 (𝕊𝕂ℤ 𝕏 ℝ𝔼𝔸𝔻𝔼ℝ)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band), ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Manipulation, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Jung Hoeseok - Freeform, Kim Namjoon - Freeform, Kim Seokjin - Freeform, Lee Chareyeong, Mentioned Choi Jisu | Lia, Mentioned Shin Yuna (ITZY), Min Yoongi - Freeform, More Than A Love Triangle, Multi, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Character Death, Reader centric, Shin Ryujin - Freeform, Some Flirting Because Why Not?, Stray Kids Are Demons, This Is A Mess I KNOW!!, Time Travel, Why Did I Write This?, hwang yeji - Freeform, jeon jungkook - Freeform, kim taehyung - Freeform, park jimin - Freeform, reader is an angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:56:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>𝕴'𝖛𝖊 𝖇𝖊𝖊𝖓 𝖉𝖊𝖆𝖉 𝖘𝖎𝖓𝖈𝖊 2005, 𝕴 𝖜𝖆𝖘 𝖒𝖚𝖗𝖉𝖊𝖗𝖊𝖉 𝖎𝖓 𝖒𝖞 𝖔𝖜𝖓 𝖍𝖔𝖒𝖊, 𝖇𝖞 𝖒𝖞 𝖔𝖜𝖓 𝖕𝖆𝖗𝖊𝖓𝖙𝖘. 𝕭𝖚𝖙 𝖍𝖊𝖗𝖊 𝕴 𝖆𝖒 𝖓𝖔𝖜, 𝕴𝖓 𝖍𝖊𝖆𝖛𝖊𝖓, 𝕴 𝖜𝖎𝖘𝖍 𝕴 𝖜𝖆𝖘 𝖑𝖎𝖛𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝖒𝖞 𝖇𝖊𝖘𝖙 𝖑𝖎𝖋𝖊, 𝕴 𝖆𝖒, 𝕴 𝖜𝖆𝖘 𝖘𝖊𝖓𝖙 𝖇𝖆𝖈𝖐 𝖙𝖔 𝖊𝖆𝖗𝖙𝖍 𝖙𝖔 𝖊𝖝𝖕𝖊𝖗𝖎𝖊𝖓𝖈𝖊 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖗𝖊𝖘𝖙 𝖔𝖋 𝖒𝖞 𝖑𝖎𝖋𝖊 𝕴 𝖓𝖊𝖊𝖉𝖊𝖉 𝖙𝖔, 𝖚𝖓𝖙𝖎𝖑 𝕴 𝖒𝖊𝖙 8 𝖇𝖔𝖞𝖘 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖋𝖔𝖚𝖓𝖉 𝖔𝖚𝖙 𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖞 𝖜𝖊𝖗𝖊 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖈𝖔𝖒𝖕𝖑𝖊𝖙𝖊 𝖔𝖕𝖕𝖔𝖘𝖎𝖙𝖊 𝖔𝖋 𝖒𝖊, 𝖉𝖊𝖒𝖔𝖓𝖘.</p><p>𝓔𝓶𝓪𝓲𝓵: 𝓬𝓾𝓽𝓲𝓮𝓱𝔂𝓾𝓷𝓳𝓲𝓷123@𝓰𝓶𝓪𝓲𝓵.𝓬𝓸𝓶</p><p>OKAY SO JOIN MY GOOGLE CLASSROOM (NO NOT TO TEACH) BUT MAYBE FOR FUN OR SMTH! THE CODE - tzkkfgl<br/>Or you can add me on zoom if you want :) it's just my email lmao</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Reader, Han Jisung | Han/Reader, Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Kim Seungmin/Reader, Lee Felix/Reader, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader, Seo Changbin/Reader, Yang Jeongin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1 :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OKAY SO THIS IS MY FIRST EVER BIG CHAPTER STORY I'VE MADE! I might update it 2 or 3 days, depending on school I guess.<br/>But if you are actually reading this, I want to thank you! </p><p>If you want to suggest any chapters possibly, here is my email:<br/>cutiehyunjin123@gmail.com<br/>Thank you! Love uuuu<br/>uwu</p><p>Happy birthday Minho!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You do know that going down to earth is somewhat dangerous, right?" My best friend Yuna said, raising one of her blonde eyebrows at me. "I know, but it's just that I've always wanted to experience my life if I wasn't dead" I said making her smile and take my hand in hers.</p><p>"Promise me you will come back?" She said as she gripped my hand tighter as I did the same with hers. "I promise, Yuna" I said as I brought her into my embrace and hugged her for a couple of minutes.</p><p>"Bring me back some stuff, or maybe boys!" She said as she lifted herself of the ground with her bright white wings and started to levitate off the ground in front of me. "Can't promise you that!" I said as I followed her movements and headed towards the castle where Mother was there to send me down to Earth.</p><p>I landed down at the bright red color carpet that was placed exactly in the middle of the bright white room, filled with windows that shone nothing but white. I felt like I was in a cloud sometimes due to how white it is up in heaven. </p><p>"Hello, Y/N" Mother said as she walked off her thrown and headed towards me in her bright red dress with her white wings as big as buildings I thought. "Hello, Mother" I said as I fell to my knees and sat, waiting for her to come towards me.</p><p>"Are you ready, sweetie?" She said as she reached her hand towards me, accepting it I raised of the ground and bowed, her copying my actions.</p><p>"Yes, Mother" I said as I looked at her in the eyes as she smiled with her sparkling white pearly whites. Making me smile back at her with the dimples I've always had since I was little. </p><p>"Okay sweetie, all you got to do is close your eyes and relax" She said as I smiled again and closed by eyes, seeing pitch black in my vision as my breathing got more calm as time passed by, I was fully relaxed now.</p><p>
  <em>"Good luck"</em>
</p><p>That was the last thing I heard before I woke up without my wings, my hair shorter and lighter. I was in a hospital bed, it all came back to me, this is where<strong> <em>I Died.</em></strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>FLASHBACK</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Why do they fight so much, sissy?" I said to my older sister as she took her headphones and headed towards me with sorrow and sadness on her face.</p><p>"Not every couple get's along, Y/N" She said as she put her on my hand on my left cheek and smiled, making me smile back. "Just go back to your room, Y/N, it will be over soon, I <em>promise"  </em>She said as she let go of my check and walked back to her bed.</p><p>"Okay!" I said as my pigtails bounced as I ran back into my room, it was going to be over, finally. I walked into my room, realizing everything was just as neat as if I just cleaned my room, I don't remember it like this, but.... a clean room! "i'm going to call Chan!" I said as I walked quietly downstairs to get the house phone we had. </p><p>I grabbed the phone of the charger and headed upstairs, covering my ears making every scream, everything that was thrown, faint. I dialed his number and after a couple of rings, he picked up.</p><p>"C-chan?" I said as I heard him start to talk in English over the phone "G'day mate! how are you, Y/N?" He said as I replied back with a "ok" or "Yea" about every question he asked about If I was okay.</p><p>"Are you sure you are okay, Y/N!?" Chan said as he was basically yelling over the phone. "Yes, Chan I am, My mom is calling me I think so I got to go, but I love you" I said as I smiled at myself for saying I loved him.</p><p>
  <em>"I love you too"</em>
</p><p>After I hung up I headed towards where my mom was, she had her hands behind her back. "Oh Honey! Can you get the plates for dinner tonight?" She said as I smiled and headed towards the Cabinets and opened one of them, revealing plates stacked beside each other and on top of each other.  </p><p>When I grabbed the 4th plate from the cabinet I heard a sound that made my ears ring, then I feel a burning sensation where my heart is. I turn around to see my mother and father together, holding hands with a gun in my mothers hands.</p><p>"Oh our little Y/N, I guess you could say i'm sorry, but i'm not really" My father said as the second shot went off.</p><p>
  <em>It went in my brain.</em>
</p><p>I fell to my knees in pain, I was clutching my chest because it was burning like crazy. "See you in hell" My mother said as the 3rd shot went off.</p><p>
  <em>It went in my head too.</em>
</p><p>After that third shot, I don't remember anything, but I remember seeing a white light as I was reaching out for it....</p><p>
  <em>I blacked out, dead.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>FLASHBACK END</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hello? Miss Y/N!" I was cut out of my flashbacks when I heard a doctor beside me yelling at me. "Uh, Yes?" I said as I rose myself up of the bed and grabbed the IV that was in my arm and detached it from my arm, making the doctors hold me down onto my bed.</p><p>"You can't go anywhere for now, Miss Y/N" The male doctor said as he held me down onto the bed, I got my free hand and smacked him, which made him hold his face as I got off the bed and ran outside the hospital room into hallways.</p><p>"Damn It" I said as I saw the stairs sign as I ran towards that sign with people staring at me through the hospital rooms. </p><p>"MISS Y/N, COME BACK!" I heard the nurses and doctors come rushing after me, as I slammed the door and ran down all the flights of stairs and entered the lobby, making everybody look at me like I was crazy. </p><p>"I'm sorry to say, but I don't need your guys help" I said as I walked out the hospital into earths air, I sure haven't breathed this type of air in a while. </p><p>~~<em>2 HOURS LATER~~</em></p><p>I was exploring town, I used to live in Sydney, Australia. I was walking around when I felt like people were staring at me... is there something wrong with me? I don't have anywhere to stay....  I don't know what to do, damn it. I was looking at the buildings when I heard a too familiar voice behind me, including another which I didn't know of. </p><p>
  <em>"Y/N?"</em>
</p><p>"Who is Y/N?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>End </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2   :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/N and Chan reunite</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry i was lateee i'll prob post this weekend i promise D;;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>""Y-Y/N?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Who is Y/N?" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was the words I heard before I turned around and saw a face I thought I would never see since I've been dead all these years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chan</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"C-chan...?" I said as tears starting to appear on the sides of my eyes, remembering everything we did before I died. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my god... w-where have you b-been all these y-years?" I heard Chan choke a sob while he was running towards me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I" I choked out before he hugged me as if the world was ending around him, I wasn't focusing on the stares that was coming from citizens passing by us, all my mind was on was Chan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a couple minutes of crying on each others shoulders, somebody interrupted, his voice was very deep. "Sorry to ruin the moment, but who is this Chan?" Was what the boy said before Chan broke the hug and smiled at me, then turned to the boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How rude of me to not i-introduce her, Felix, t-this is Y/N, my best f-friend" Chan said as he was trying to get tears out of his eyes while still stuttering. "Well then, nice to meet you, Y/N" Felix, is what I guessed the boy's name was, coming from Chan. I smiled and shook his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nice to meet you too, Felix" I said as I looked at Chan who had his arms crossed in the corner, he seemed... jealous? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So Y/N, d-do you have any place to stay?" Chan asked as I looked down at the ground and shook my head no. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well if you don't have a place to stay, we have a guest bedroom in our house if you wanna stay with us" Felix said as my eyes lit up in joy and Chan nodded his head, making me hug them both. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you!" I said as I saw all the stares at me, but I didn't care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, let's head home, shall we?" Chan said as he started walking towards a parking garage around a block away, me and Felix followed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whole time we really talked about what we've been doing since I've been gone, Chan is a music producer now, and Felix is dancer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chan really hasn't changed since we were kids. </span>
  </em>
  <span>(A/N: Italics are thoughts btw)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He still has his dimples, black hair, still short.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, get in the car!" Chan said as I opened the car door of the back seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was not an awkward silence, but we were quiet the whole way back to the house, it was a nice house, looked perfect for the 3 of us. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're here" Felix said as we all got out the car and headed inside, it was really tidy on the inside, it wasn't messy. Chan's room as a kid was always messy, <em>When did he become so clean...? </em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you again for letting me stay here" I said as I hugged Chan again, him hugging me back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're welcome" He said as he kissed my forehead and went back to the kitchen, me going to explore the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While I was in the guest bedroom, I saw something in the corner in my eye, so I looked behind me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What the hell.." I said to myself as I checked out the huge closet. It was a walk in closet, fancy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked outside and realized how dark it was, so I looked at the alarm clock...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>11:35PM</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"I'm going to tell the boys that i'm going to bed" I said as I walked outside my room, it was pitch black. </p>
<p>"I guess they already went to bed" I whispered to myself until I heard a door creak near the kitchen, so I went towards the kitchen. </p>
<p>I was looking around when out of nowhere one of the cabinets opened and a box of cereal fell out. "Come on, if you are doing this guys, it isn't funny" I said as I grabbed the cereal box and put it back into the cabinet, after I did that.</p>
<p>
  <em>Everything fell out of the cabinets.</em>
</p>
<p>"Holy shit" I said to myself as I turned the light in the kitchen on, everything was scattered on the floor now. "How am I going to tell them!?" I said to myself as I started to pick everything back up until the kitchen light was turned off. "Okay now it really isn't funny" I said as I saw the same thing I saw earlier, I looked behind me again to see a man in the corner of the kitchen, making me scream.</p>
<p>"No need to scream" The man said, coming towards me and turning the lights back on, it wasn't Chan or Felix.</p>
<p>
  <em>He towered over me</em>
</p>
<p>"Who the hell are you?" I asked trying to act confident, but secretly shaking from fear. He grabbed my chin and lifted it up so I could be facing me. " I know you're an angel, kid" He said as I tried to defend myself by stepping back.</p>
<p>"What's your name...?" I asked as he chucked in a very dark way, scaring me even more. </p>
<p>"The names Lee Minho, what about you, angel?" He said as I rolled my eyes in annoyance, "Y/N" I said as he stepped closer to me, making me step back into the counter, once I hit the back of the counter, I screamed as loud as I could. Minho rolled his eyes and said.</p>
<p>"See you soon, kid" He said as he disappeared into thin air. Tear's starting to roll down my face, what was that.</p>
<p>I heard Chan and Felix open there doors and run towards the kitchen, shock on there faces. </p>
<p>"Y/N what the hell happened?!" Chan said as he tried picking up all the things on the floor, along with Felix. </p>
<p>"D-demon" I said as I pointed at where Minho appeared. </p>
<p>"What do you mean, demon?" Felix said as he walked towards me, eyebrow raised.</p>
<p>"A d-demon, it's name was l-lee minho" I said choking a sob, Chan and Felix shot their eyes open with terror on their faces. </p>
<p>"Lee Minho!? The devil's son?!" Chan said as he hugged me as hard as he could.</p>
<p>"I don't k-know" I said as I cried into his shoulder, Felix joining into the hug.</p>
<p>"Lee Minho doesn't give up on his victims until they die" Felix said as he hugged me even tighter. </p>
<p>"W-will he abuse m-me?" I said as I continued to bawl my eyes out.</p>
<p>"No, he's a huge player from what I've heard in the books, he only hurts men who hurt his victims" Chan said as he broke the hug.</p>
<p>"So he'll try to hit on me until I die, or i'm his?" I said, rubbing my nose with my shirt. </p>
<p>"Think of him as a dangerous, but protective person" Felix said as he continued to pick things of the floor, me and Chan doing the same. </p>
<p>"All I got to say is, don't reject him" Chan said as he crossed his arms over his chest, me raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"And why's that?" I said as Chan began to speak which made my eye's widen.</p>
<p>"He'll kill you" Chan said as he went over to Felix, leaving me dumbfounded. </p>
<p>
  <em>What a ride i'm about to go into.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>email: cutiehyunjin123@gmail.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3 :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/N tells chan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Today is like my only day of this week so pray 4 me plz.<br/>ALSO OMG I LEGIT LOVE TWICES "UP NO MORE" DUHFGJTRFEBDJFHG<br/>ALSO SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was up the whole night thinking about what Chan said</p><p>
  <em>He'll Kill you.</em>
</p><p>Felix and Chan were asleep on the couch while I was still trying to clean the kitchen from where everything feel of the cabinets from last night. I don't even know what time it is anymore, but I think it is at least around 9 am. I'm still in my gown from the hospital, I really need to go shopping to get some new clothes. I went to go get the broom for the glass that I have avoided the whole time I've been cleaning.  </p><p>As I was sweeping, I hear a familiar voice behind me. "Y/N? Why are you up? it's 7 am," Chan said as my eyes widened, I was totally wrong about the time obviously. "Oh um, I woke up early to clean the mess that happened last night," I said as I held a fake smile, Chan not smiling back. </p><p>
  <strong>"<em>Stop Lying," </em></strong>
</p><p>Chan said as I looked at him confused, shaking my head I responded, "I'm not lying Chan, I promise. I just wanted to clean up the mess," I said as I stood up and threw the extra glass in the trash, Chan watching my movements. </p><p>"You might have to get some new glasses, most of them we're broken last night," I said breaking the silence, Chan agreeing. "Speaking of getting new glasses, while i'm out, you need clothes," Chan said as he went back to the living room to wake Felix up. </p><p>"Yea I guess," I said, Chan stopping his movements and looking right at me.</p><p>"Where have you been for 15 years?" Chan said as he stared at me dead in my eyes.</p><p>"I-" I stood there,<em> should I tell him how I died? No, he wouldn't believe me. </em></p><p>"You wouldn't believe me," I said making Chan chuckle, me rolling my eyes.</p><p>"Try me," He said, walking towards the dinning table and sitting down, me sitting down with him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Chan, I died, I died when we we're 5, that night when we had our last phone call, my mom called me to get the dinner plates, I went to go get them, and once I got that last plate, My mother shot me in the chest, near my heart, then the second shot was in the brain, then my dad came in and told me how he wasn't sorry about my mother shooting me, then the 3rd shot went through my brain again and I saw this, I don't know, Light... then I passed out," </p><p>I said, I looked up and realized Chan was in tears. "W-wait you actually believed m-me?" I said as Chan nodded, I started crying too and went to hug him, him hugging me back. </p><p>"Then if you w-we're d-dead, how are you here right n-now?" Chan said chocking on a couple sobs during the sentence. </p><p>"I don't k-know, I just ended up in the hospital r-randomly" I said, lying. </p><p>"Well at least you're h-here" Chan said, then I hear somebody coughing in the back, <em>Felix really had to ruin the moment.</em></p><p>"Why was I not invited on this sad moment?" Felix said as he chucked, along with me and Chan.</p><p>I see in the corner of my eye, the face I think I remember, wait a second.... is that...</p><p>
  <em>Minho.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Should I really continue this series?? <br/>Please comment and tell me :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4 :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Minho appears, and they bond.<br/>But she finds something about Felix and Chan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hhahahaha yes i updated so fast I KNOW.<br/>also this is a long chapter ( I think since I write like 500 words)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> My eyes went wide open, I re-checked the corner where I saw Minho, there was nothing. <em>What the hell? </em>I thought to myself. "Y/N? Y/N!" I was taken out of my thoughts when I  heard Chan shaking me and yelling my name, I respond back. </p><p>"Yes?" </p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay? you eyes went fully white!" </p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yea, you looked really scary," Felix said continuing the conversation about my eyes turning white. "Oh, I didn't know, sorry if I worried you..." I said, my head dropping down. </p><p>"Are you sure you are okay?" Chan said rubbing circles on my back trying to comfort me. I see the same shadow figure in the corner of the kitchen, I shoot my head towards the corner of the kitchen to see Minho winking at me, my cheeks turned slight pink at the action, Chan and Felix noticing. "Y/N?" Felix says as my eyes turn back to Felix and Chan, smiling I lied.</p><p>"Oh, nothing, I thought I just heard something," I said, making Chan raise an eyebrow in confusion. I look back in the corner to see Minho walking towards the table me, Felix and Chan were in. My eyes widen when Minho pulls the chair out and sits beside me. Chan and Felix's eyes widen also, seeing Minho in their eyes too. </p><p>"Lee Know?" Felix asked as Minho raised an eyebrow, laughing. "Well nice to meet you too, Felix and Chan" Minho said, making me raise an eyebrow this time. Not going to lie, Minho was more handsome up close, the black hair to the brown doe eyes... <em>Wait, why am I thinking that. </em>I said to myself as I put myself back down onto earth.</p><p>"How do you guys know each other?" I asked Minho, who laughed and pointed at his wings, then them. "Well as you know, I'm a demon, a hot one too" Minho said winking at me, me rolling my eyes at the remark. </p><p>Minho leaned back into his chair, Felix and Chan sighing and accepting what Minho was about to say. "Anyways, those two... they're demons too, just like me!" Minho said pointing at himself. My eyes widening, Chan dramatically sighing, Felix just making a thumbs up. <em>They are the complete opposite of me, Minho knows what I am, an Angel... but how?! </em>"Now, would you two be the nicest people and show little Y/N what your demon form is?" Minho said.</p><p>Chan and Felix getting out of their seats and saying some spell i've never heard of before. First was Chan, red horns came out of his head, his outfit changing completely to a black velvet tux, a long red tail coming out as well.</p><p>Felix on the other hand stayed in his normal clothes, just his teeth got a LOT sharper, one horn was red while the other one was white, while his tail was red. I wasn't freaked out surprisingly, I just need to know how Chan became a fucking DEVIL. </p><p>"Hold on, Chan, how the hell did you become a Devil?" I asked as Chan laughed and moved closer to me, Minho watching like a hawk on its pray. Chan put his finger under my chin to look at him, he smiled and said, "I died too, Love" Chan said as he pecked me on my lips, me standing still as Minho got up and eyed Chan, Chan winking. </p><p>"W-what?" I mentally slapped myself for stuttering, I turned into a shy high school girl in front of all three of them, dammit. "You heard me princess, I died too" Chan said as he went to go sit back down. <em>Okay maybe I did like the pet names.</em></p><p>"Chan" Minho said as his face turned in a serious tone, Chan bowing in apologies. "Sorry about him kid, he tends to get.... flirty when he's like that" Minho said whispering in my ear, me blushing at the sudden sensation at my ear. </p><p>"It's o-okay" I said as Minho put his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I looked at Felix who was smiling awkwardly in the corner while Chan was eyeing me up and down, <em>What the hell has gotten into this- </em>My thoughts were cut due to my lips coming in contact with another. Felix's and Chan's eyes widened as Minho kissed me. </p><p>Minho pulled away, walking away and went to go sit down back on top of the table like nothing happened, crossing his legs in a fancy way. "Well since we've all shown you what we really are, why don't you show us what you really are, kid?" Minho said as eyed me up and down just like Chan did. </p><p>"I-i don't k-know h-how" I said stuttering again because I was blushing like crazy, I got to admit that Minho and Chan looks hot as demons, but why. Felix came towards me and smiled, he put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Just think about it" He said taking his hand of my shoulder and went to sit down on the table, in between Minho and Chan. </p><p>"I can't do this!" I said as I ran out the kitchen into my guest room that I slept in last night, slamming the door behind me. <em>They can't know about how i'm an angel, how do they even know I can transform!? did Minho tell them, FUCK! </em>I was too deep in my thoughts when I heard knocking on my door. </p><p>"Y/N, it's me Minho, I just want to talk for a couple of minutes!" I heard Minho through the door, his voice sounded.. soft? I mean I don't know the word, but it just sounded warm. I went to open the door with Minho in front of it.</p><p>
  <em>He wasn't in his demon form.</em>
</p><p>He looked like a normal citizen in Australia, he smiled with that cute smile i've only seen twice I think. Minho walked in the room, shutting the door. He held his arms open as I went to hug him.</p><p>I know I was hugging somebody I barley knew, but it just felt so warm and comforting and like I was safe. "Look, I know you're an angel and all, but really, how did you get on earth?" Minho said as he broke the hug, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>"Mother thought I should live my life again, since I died at the age of 4" I said as I looked down at the ground, rubbing my arm as Minho smiled again.</p><p>"How did you die?" He asked as memories came back into my mind of how I died. "I j-just I was m-murdered by my own m-mother" I said as Minho's eyes shot open as he hugged me, he kissed the top of my forehead.</p><p>"We died in pretty similar scenarios, My father killed me, saying I was a "disappointment" and shot me in my heart, then my brain twice." Minho said making me hug him tighter as I said "I was shot three times too, my heart then my brain twice" I said as Minho decided to hug me tighter too.</p><p>"How old even are you, Minho?" I asked as I pulled away from the hug, rubbing the water out of my eyes, Minho laughed a little and said.</p><p>"About 3,500 years old" He said as I was shocked, how can somebody be that old?!</p><p>"I-" I choked out as I was in so much shock. "I'm only 19!" I said Minho raised his eyebrow, laughing along with me. "You sure are young" Minho said as I was still suprised. "How do you look so young then?" I asked as Minho said, "Well, I died when I was 6, so I've always stayed that age, and I will always stay that age," He said as he sighed, pulling me into another hug.</p><p>"What do you even look as an angel?" He asked as I shrugged my shoulders, not knowing what to say. "I really never checked out myself in heaven, so I wouldn't know" I said as I thought of it, you shouldn't show them right know, knowing that you kinda just meet them both again. </p><p>"When the time is right, okay?" I said as Minho broke the hug and transformed back into the handsome demon he showed up in, and whispered in my ear, giving me chills.</p><p><em>"If you tell anybody how soft I become, I will actually hurt you I swear" </em>Minho said as he giggled and opened the door and looked back, winking and heading out the door, shutting it. </p><p>I looked around the guest bedroom, looking for clues on maybe how Felix and Chan died. I looked through the drawers and headed out the door in a quiet way, hoping nobody would notice. </p><p>
  <em>Maybe the files would be in his office</em>
</p><p>I thought to myself as I tip-toed to the office, slightly opening the door, noticing how many boxes were on the floor. <em>You got to be serious.</em> I thought to myself again as I shut the door behind me as quiet as possible and I looked at all the names of the boxes. </p><p>
  <em>House</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clothes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kitchen</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Living Room</em>
</p><p> </p><p>All of the boxes were the same labels, I decided to give up, who would have the files of their death in a obvious office. I looked around for one last time when I noticed a flap in the ground, I raised my eyebrow and removed the boxes that were on top of the door.</p><p>
  <em>Bingo</em>
</p><p>I said as I lifted up the little door, seeing two boxes named.</p><p>
  <em>"DO NOT TOUCH"</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Well isn't that cliche... </em>I said to myself as I grabbed both boxes out of the door and put them on his desk. I opened the boxes and started to look through files of deaths that happened in 2010. I looked through all of them, at the bottom was two files that had names of. </p><p>
  <em>LEE FELIX</em>
</p><p>
  <em>BANG CHRISTOPHER CHAN. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Double Bingo</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I said as I opened up the files and looked though the description of the two, they both died in similar ways. I looked at the description below Chan's picture that was talking about how he died, I looked back at Felix's and it had the same description under his picture.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They died in a mafia war.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Email for things: cutiehyunjin123@gmail.com<br/>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5 :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/N finds out more about Felix and Chan, And finds out about more of the members.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes chapter 5<br/>I wrote this at like 9 in the morning and I had to go to church at like 10:30 <br/>so DONT MIND THE MISTaKEs <br/>ALSO THIS IS LIKE SO SHORT SO I'LL UPDATE IT LIKE TOMORROW</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I started to read more on the file about Chan and Felix's death, they were so young when they died. <em>They died in 2010, </em>I thought to myself as I continued reading. I looked for any more documents in that box that could have related to the war. </p><p>I saw another 5 documents as I opened them up, they looked very young too. I looked at the names and read them all in my head, </p><p>
  <em>Han Jisung</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hwang Hyunjin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seo Changbin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kim Seungmin </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yang Jeongin</em>
</p><p><em>So they all died the same year, same day, they we're the same age too. </em><em>I really think that these 7 were all close, but what about Minho? </em>I said to myself as I decided to put everything back in the boxes so maybe Chan wouldn't catch me. I opened up the door in the ground and shoved the boxes in there. </p><p>I got off the ground and headed out the door, but I opened it quietly so Chan wouldn't hear me. I decided to walk back into the kitchen, as I peaked around the corner, everybody was in their human form.</p><p>"Well, well, well, finally decided to show up, Y/N?" Chan said as he winked at me, seriously, what has gotten into you. "What the hell has got into you?" I said as I went to one the cabinets, looking for a snack because I'm hungry. I found a box of crackers, so I opened the box and grabbed me a pack and then put the box back into the cabinet. </p><p>"He get's cocky like that" Felix said as he shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>"I guess i'm going to have to get use to this?" I said, chuckling a little bit as Chan rolled his eyes, as I took a bite of my cracker. "Well, don't you think we should go to the mall?" Felix said as Minho raised an eyebrow. </p><p>"I mean yea, since Y/N has like no clothes but a fucking hospital robe" Chan said as he eyed me, eyes widening. "Holy shit, I totally forgot about that" Minho said as he eyes widened too. </p><p>"Yea.." I said as I looked down, embarrassed. "It's okay, you don't have you feel embarrassed" Minho said as he put his hand on my cheek, but then he probably realized that he was becoming a little soft, so he jerked his hand away from my cheek. </p><p>"But what is she going to wear to the mall?" Felix said as he raised an eyebrow, along with Minho. "My sister has some shorts, but she can just wear my hoodie since she never leaves shirts here," Chan said as I started to blush, Chan winking. "Anyways, i'll get those shorts and a random hoodie" Chan said as he got out of his seat and headed to his room. </p><p>"This isn't good, Minho" Felix said as I raised an eyebrow, so did Minho.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Minho said as he got of the table and sat beside Felix. "I think the rest are still in Korea" Felix said as he got his phone out and pointed to some pictures of some kids, <em>we're those the kids that I saw in the files? </em></p><p>"What are you guys talking about?" I said as I sat on the table, in front of Minho and Felix.</p><p>"Well, we all were in a group EXCLUDING MINHO" as Felix said that Minho kicked Felix in the shin, making Felix yelp in pain. "Anyways, there was 7 of us, and we all died in the same way, and we called our group.."</p><p>"What?" </p><p>
  <em>Stray Kids.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6 :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time to go to the mall! maybe...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>JESUS CHRIST, IM IN LOVE WITH BLUE HOUR AND I DONT KNOW WHY (the intro gets my so soft too)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wait, you had a group name?" I said as Minho raised an eyebrow and Felix smiled, "Yes". </p><p>"How did you guy's even come up with that name?" I asked Felix as he sighed and said, "Well, we all kind of came from we're bad places, since our parents put us into war, we all felt like strays, and we were kids... so we just got the name Stray Kids" Felix said as he put his hand on his cheek.</p><p>"I'm sorry.." I said as I looked down, Minho was still confused. "It's okay, there is no need to feel sad for us" Felix said as he smiled. "How did you all die?" Minho asked as Felix sighed for like the 8th time today.</p><p>"Me and Chan were shot, Changbin and Hyunjin were poisoned, Han and Seungmin were stabbed to death, and Jeongin.... nobody really knows.." Felix said "Why don't you know?" I asked.</p><p>"He was the last one to die out of all of us" He said, making me realize all of those names, those were the names that I was reading about in those files in Chan's office. "Why do you think the rest are in Korea though?" Minho said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"We made a promise that if we die, we would all come back and meet in Korea again..." Felix said. </p><p>"I'm back" Chan said as he handed me a pair of shorts and a black hoodie, me nodding and thanking him. "I'll be back" I said as I walked towards my bedroom to change. I sighed as I took of the hospital gown.</p><p>I placed the gown on my bed and looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I grabbed the hoodie and slipped it over my head, and put the shorts on. The hoodie was pretty comfortable, and the shorts fit me. <em>Thank god.</em></p><p>I thought to myself as I looked through the drawers to see if there was any socks. I sighed as I screamed at Chan to find me some socks. "CHAN CAN YOU PLEASE FIND ME SOME SOCKS!" I screamed, Chan replying. "OKAY JESUS".</p><p>I heard a knock on the door, I opened it to see Chan holding a pair of low cut socks. "Thank you" I said as I sat down on the bed to put the socks on, Chan just staring. "You sure do know how to stare, don't you?" I said as Chan's face turned red as he screamed while running down the hallway. "I'M SORRY!" </p><p>I giggled. <em>Chan is so stupid sometimes. </em>I thought to myself as I looked around for shoes. I saw some white air force ones. <em>I hope these fit, they look small. </em>I said to myself as I put one of the shoes on.</p><p>
  <em>Bingo.</em>
</p><p>They fit perfectly (A/N: it's Cinderella now) </p><p>As I slid the shoes on, I hear Minho behind me. "Hey..." He said as he sat down beside me, me smiling. "Hey" I said as I was tying the shoes. "N-nevermind" Minho said as he stood up and went back to the kitchen. </p><p>I was confused... <em>Weird. </em>I thought to myself as I stood up and headed to the kitchen also. "Are we ready to go now?" I said as all 3 of them stared at me and nodded. Chan grabbed his car keys as we headed out the door of the house.</p><p>As we were heading down the road, I saw this big black hole in front of us, I screamed, making the 3 look at me in a confused way. "Y-you guy's d-don't see th-that...?" I said shaking as I pointed at the front of us, Chan turning to where my finger was pointing.</p><p>"h-holy shit" Chan said as he saw it too, then Minho, then Felix. We were all screaming at Chan to stop the car, but Chan was screaming back on how he couldn't control the car anymore. I started to hug Minho since he was in the back with me, he hugged me back.</p><p>"WERE GOING TO FUCKING DIE!" Felix screamed as we started going closer and closer to the black hole. "EVERYONE, JUMP OUT THE CAR, I UNLOCKED THE DOOR" Chan said as I let go of Minho and opened the door and jumped out, everybody else doing the same. I hurt my knee so I hissed in pain, as I looked back at the car.</p><p>
  <em>It was gone. </em>
</p><p>The last thing I remember is seeing everybody running towards me, then I <em>blacked out. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>email: cutiehyunjin123@gmail.com<br/>;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ṱ̷̪̻̤̦̻̂̈́͑̅͜h̴̦͇̩̻̔̏̈́͊̑̊̌͝͝e̶̡̢̗͓̖̘̊̈́̊͜ ̶̡͈̹̩̚͘P̵͓͔̱̃͛̊̈́͝͝ä̶̤̠̳̟̹͍̮͓̼̦s̵̡̨͙̺̫͚͔̫̃͝t̷͇̜͔̯̦̫͔͚̭͕̎̓̈́͛̒̐͒͋́?̴̛̙̓̈́̓̏̑͝͝</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ṱ̷̪̻̤̦̻̂̈́͑̅͜h̴̦͇̩̻̔̏̈́͊̑̊̌͝͝e̶̡̢̗͓̖̘̊̈́̊͜ ̶̡͈̹̩̚͘P̵͓͔̱̃͛̊̈́͝͝ä̶̤̠̳̟̹͍̮͓̼̦s̵̡̨͙̺̫͚͔̫̃͝t̷͇̜͔̯̦̫͔͚̭͕̎̓̈́͛̒̐͒͋́?̴̛̙̓̈́̓̏̑͝͝</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyo, It was my only day off in school hahah :,)<br/>Email: cutiehyunjin123@gmail.com</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I woke up on a dirt road, I rubbed my knee because it still stings. I raised myself up and looked at my surroundings so maybe I could know where I was..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I didn't know where I was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I rubbed my head also, because I had a little headache, I see a little boy run towards me, he looked like he was worried. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Who are you?" I heard the little boy say, making me jump a little, his voice was very deep for what looked like a 10 year old? "Uh" I said to him as I at him and back at my knee, it was bleeding, but not very bad. "My name is Felix!" The boy said jumping up and down a little.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Y/N" I said as I stood up off the ground and am now facing Felix. Then it hit me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is the Felix I know, I've traveled back in time to before he died...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"F-Felix.." I said as Felix raised an eyebrow at me, I asked him the question. "Do you know Chan?" I asked as Felix nodded his head and pointed towards a couple of other boys in a small circle, I think there was 6 of them. Then it hit me again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>These are all the boys, these are stray kids. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can I go talk to them please?" I asked as he nodded his head and I started running towards them, Felix following behind me in a confused manner. I also realized I was a little more shorter than I usually was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Chan?" I asked as Chan and everybody else turned around to look at me, Chan was the only one wide-eyed. "Y-Y/N?!" He said as he jumped onto me, me falling down as he hugged me like he was about to die. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well he was. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"H-hey" I said as I hugged him back. I could feel Chan's tears on my shirt...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I thought y-you were d-dead" Chan said as the other boy's eyes widened. Should I tell them I was from the future? I said to myself as I nodded my head in agreement to myself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"C-Chan.. i-i'm not supposed to be here" I said as I got off the ground and looked down, Chan raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he said as I sighed and looked up to meet his eyes and broke the news too him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm from the future Chan, I know how you all die, I know what happens after you die, Chan and Felix become Demons. You all die at this age, sorry to break it to you, but it's going to happen" I said as everybody was bursting in more tears and hugging each other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Saying their last goodbyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"T-then when we die... if we do have a second life... let's meet at the cafe in the middle of Seoul, where we always went.. k?" Felix said as they started hugging each other as they sobbed together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My heart was broken. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll always be with you guys" Some other boy said, as they sobbed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I looked around to see everything turning around me into a pitch black. "NO!" I screamed out as I tried to reach out for the boys, but failed. "Y/N!" the boy's screamed out as they we're reaching out for my faded body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you Chan, remember that, I'll see you soon" That was the last thing I said before blacked out again...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>My eyes shot wide open after the flashback, I was surrounded by Felix, Chan and Minho. They're eyes lit up when they realized I was up, I looked at them and panicked, I knew where they had to meet in their second life.</p><p>They are in their second life now, I looked for Chan and told him the news.</p><p>"Chan... I saw you and Felix and other boys... right before you we're going to die in the war" I said as all their eyes except for Minho's widened. "What did you s-see?" He said as he held my hand as I smiled.</p><p>"I saw them all, I saw you're guy's last wishes... and where you we're going to meet in your next life...." I said as Felix shot up and held my other hand, asking me. "Where was it?" He asked as I sighed.</p><p>"A cafe in the middle of Seoul" I said as Felix kissed my cheek and ran out the room I was in... "THANK YOU Y/N I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" he said screaming, making me giggle a little. "I might as well go after Felix, he is going to go crazy" Chan said as he kissed my forehead and headed out the room to follow Felix.</p><p>
  <em>Leaving you and Minho alone.</em>
</p><p>"Hey.. what happened when I was gone?" I asked Minho as he sighed and decided to tell me the whole story. "Well once you passed out, we had to run away from that black hole.. because after you passed out, it just got smaller, then it just went away... so after that we decided to bring you back here, we had to walk since you know... Chan's car got sucked up in the black hole" Minho said while laughing at the stupid story.</p><p>"Well at least i'm not dead.." I said giggling a little, Minho smiling. "Who carried me home..?" I said as Minho said. "Me of course" While winking and kissing my hand, making me giggle. </p><p>"I might as well head out as well, you need sleep kid" He said as he pecked my lips, making me blush a little. He laughed a little and said. "Bye princess" before shutting the door. </p><p>
  <em>Leaving me alone in the room. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>----------------------------------------------------------------------------</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After a couple of hours of me sleeping, I started to dream about what happened between me and Minho the night we met. <em>How have I just come to him to easy? I know he is attractive and hell but... I just feel secured when i'm around him, I feel warm and protected. </em>I thought to myself as I sat up and just stared at the wall for a couple of minutes before deciding to get up. </p><p>I opened the door and walked down the hallway into the living room to see Felix on the computer, <em>Did I mention everybody was in their demon form again? </em>I sighed as I headed towards the couch where they were all seated at.</p><p>"Hey guys" I said as they all looked at me, Felix got off the couch and stood in front of me...  "Is something going on?" I asked as Felix smirked, along with Chan and Minho and said. "Get ready" I looked at him, confused "What do you mean?" I asked as Felix said.</p><p>
  <em>"We're going to Seoul"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. update ig</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>okay so um im sorry i haven't updated like at all because i forgot about this series for a sec but it also has to do with school so im prob going to update it on the weekend on bob but yea so ill post next on 11/21/2020<br/>see you soon :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9 :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You need to go back in time again"<br/>"I don't know how"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here is the chapter you guys (maybe) wanted<br/>ALSO, I really want to start a superhero series with any kpop band tbh idk why i just like really want too. so anybody have recommendations?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What?" I said as I stood there is shook, Felix smiling like a 5 year old, repeating his sentence. "We are going to Seoul!' Felix said as he was jumping up and down, like as I said... a 5 year old. </p><p>"Oh.." I said as I looked down at the ground, sighing too. Felix looked at me in a confused way and tapped my shoulder, me looking up to face him as he smiled. "Do you know what day or time they said it would be?" He asked as my eyes widened. <em>Oh no </em></p><p>I sighed in defeat as I shook my head and went to sit between Minho and Chan as they looked at me, confused.</p><p>"No..." I said as I felt bad. Minho and Chan put their hands on my shoulders and smiled, Felix looked down at his feet, then looked back up to face me again. "You need to go back in time" He said as I looked around the room for help.</p><p>"I don't know how" I said. "I can't take this pressure, i'm going to bed" I said again as I got up and headed down the hallway into the room as I felt stares in the back of my head. I opened the door and slipped into the soft bed sheets... and went into the land of dreams. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My eyes shot open as I looked around at my surroundings to maybe to see where I was.. I sighed in relief as I knew where I was.. I was where I was when the black hole happened. I need to find chan..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I got up off the ground, I heard distant voices as I looked towards that direction, I see 7 boys in a little sad state. I started to run towards them as I screamed "CHAN, FELIX!" I saw them turn around as Chan's eyes widened and he started to run towards me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Y/N!" He said as he tackled me to the ground as I laughed a little, him laughing a lot. I shouldn't be playing around right now, I'm going to Seoul in 2 days! I need to find out what Felix said to me. I sighed as I directly asked him the question, making him a little confused.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"When are you guys going to meet at that Cafe in Seoul?" I said as All of the 7 boys eyes widened. "We wanted to go on September 13th.. and then we would stay for 2 days, because the 14th was Jisungs birthday, and the 15th was Felix's birthday!" Said a boy in black hair. I smiled and nodded, "Then September 13th it is!" I said, smiling at the 7 boys.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I also realized that it was September 9th. I jumped in joy as I was going to meet these boys when they were older. I also realized that</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the world was becoming a blur</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I reached out to Chan before I fell asleep. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>My eyes started to see my bedroom.. I was smiling to myself because I finally figured out when we would meet each other. I looked outside the window to see that it was clearly daytime. I got up from under my covers and went to the door.</p><p>I opened the door and went down the hallway to see nobody in the house, I looked around in a confused way and continued to search around the house for the 3 boys. </p><p>I saw a note on the fridge and went to get it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hey! sorry that you might not see us before we leave, but we just wanted to go to the grocery store to get stuff (don't worry we changed back into our human form) ;)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>see you soon kid</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Minho</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I sighed in relief when I knew where they were, I heard the door open and then looked over my shoulder to see somebody that <em>Wasn't the 3 boys I knew. </em>I hoped they didn't see me so I hid behind the island in the kitchen.</p><p>My breathing was becoming more un-steady and my whole body was shaking. <em>"What am I going to do... I can't just let this person take whatever he wants!" </em>I thought to myself as I looked for any weapons around.</p><p>My eyes landed on a knife that was on the counter in front of me. I looked around the side of the island to see if there was anybody looking near me, clear. I got up slowly and slightly as I picked up the knife off the counter.</p><p>"I know you're in here, Y/N" I heard the person say, It was a boy who sounded to be in his 40s maybe? <em>"I don't know what do... fuck" </em>I sighed a little, i'm guessing he heard because I heard footsteps come my way.</p><p><em>"Oh come on why can't I shut the fuck up!" </em>I mentally screamed at myself as I gripped the knife tighter as I held my breath. </p><p>I look to my side to <em>see the man. </em>I screamed as I saw a gun in his hand as he smirked a little, "Who are you?!" I demanded as I tried to sound at least a little confident. I got up off the floor, him eyeing me the whole time. I also went to the other side of the island so I wasn't near him.</p><p>"Is that really something to know?" The man said as I see him put the gun to my head again. My eyes went to shock as my whole body was shaking in fear. He chuckled a little as the adrenaline started to kick in. I ducked under the island as the man shot into the cabinet above me instead of me. </p><p>I decided to run for it as I dodged every shot that was aimed towards me, I ended up in Felix's room. I saw a dresser so I decided to hide behind it, I hear the door creek open as the man walks into the room and looks around.</p><p><em>"What have I done to tis dude bruh"</em> I said in my mind as I saw I had the knife in my head and smirked. <em>"It's about survival"</em></p><p> </p><p>I waited until he was turned around, I came out of my hidden spot as I sneaked up behind him, I stabbed him in the neck as he fell to the floor and screamed in a whole different language I didn't understand.</p><p>As he fell to the floor, I noticed two things. </p><p>One, he had a marking on his head, it was red with a yellow star in the middle. </p><p>Two.. </p><p>
  <em>His blood was.... blue? </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Blue Blood.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Who?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HEY GUYS Happy (kinda late) Thanksgiving!<br/>If you want to.. you could pick the love interest because like I really need to pick one before chapter 15 maybe? ----<br/>okay so turned out i messed up about the love intrest thing so i guess just do it in the comments oopsiess</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"What the hell?</em> how<em> can somebody's blood be blue?" </em>I said to myself, then an Idea popped up into my mind, Wait... no I don't have an idea, fuck. </p><p>I sighed to myself as I got up off the ground and looked back down at the body below me. <em>"Did I really just kill someone... holy shit I did, should I call the guys? should I just dispose the body and act like it never happened?" </em>I kept asking questions in my head about what I should do.</p><p>"I don't know what to do" I said out loud as I headed out the room and headed back to the kitchen. "I actually killed somebody" I said as I grabbed the phone off of the counter and dialed the number that was on the sticky note. </p><p>"Come on please answer, please answer!!" I screamed into the phone as the phone stopped ringing and Minho's voice came on the line.</p><p> </p><p>(ON THE PHONE)  </p><p> </p><p>"I see you saw the note?" Minho said as I could hear him laugh from the other line. </p><p> </p><p>"Minho.... I killed somebody" </p><p> </p><p>"What?!" </p><p> </p><p>"I KILLED SOMEBODY MINHO! WHEN I WENT TO GO DIAL YOUR NUMBER BECAUSE I JUST GOT UP AND THEN SOMEBODY ENTERED THE HOUSE AND I THOUGHT IT WAS YOU BUT NO IT TURNS OUT IT WASNT NONE OF YOU! SO I HID BEHIND THE ISLAND AND THEN GOT THE KNIFE OFF THE COUNTER AND THEN THE GUY FOUND ME, HE KNEW ME BECAUSE HE SAYING MY NAME TOO! I RAN-"</p><p> </p><p>"Woah WOAH! calm down! we are about home! just hold on for like 2 minutes, okay?" Minho said in a very calming way.</p><p> </p><p>"o-ok" I said as I heard the line cut, <em>He hung up.</em></p><p> </p><p>(NOT ON THE PHONE)</p><p> </p><p>I sighed to my self as I felt tears run down my face as I sunk down onto the floor in front of a random cabinet. I hid my face in my knees as the phone fell out of my hand onto the floor. </p><p> </p><p>I just sat there, and waited for the three to come back home.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>After a couple of minutes of sobbing because of guilt, I hear the door open, I look to my left and see Minho holding some grocery bags with Chan beside him. </p><p>"Oh my god, Y/N..." Minho said as he started to speed-walk towards me, he puts the grocery bags on the island and bended down so he was at my eye level. "Now tell me, what do you mean when you said that you killed somebody?" Minho said as he stood up and looked around.</p><p>"In C-Chan's o-office" I said as I pointed towards Chan's office, Minho nodded as he went towards that direction. "Y/N?!" I heard Felix yell as he ran towards the Island to put the groceries on it. </p><p>As soon as Felix bent down to my level, I hear Minho "HOLY SHIT".</p><p>Me and Felix's eyes shoot towards the sound of Minho. I sighed as I got off the ground and rubbed my eyes so tears wouldn't pour out. I headed towards Chan's office with Felix following right behind me.</p><p>I walked into the room to Minho crouched down to the man's dead body with shock in his eyes, Felix screamed a little.</p><p>"I never knew you could kill a person!" Felix said as he ran towards the dead mans body and crouched down right beside Minho to examine the body. </p><p>"Wait a second" Minho said as he looked at where I stabbed the man at, he put his finger on the wound. He then had a bright blue on his finger, he raised an eyebrow and turned towards Felix who I think was still confused.</p><p>"Why is his blood blue?" He asked Felix as I shrugged, along with Felix. </p><p>I heard Chan walk towards the room as I started to panic a little, I turned around to see Chan's eyes widened at the sight. "Did you do this?" Chan asked me as I looked down at the floor and nodded, earning a sigh from Chan.</p><p><em>"How can somebody be some calm about something so horrible?"</em> I asked myself.</p><p>I looked back up as I felt a breeze pass by me, Chan walked towards the dead body along with the other two, I guessed he noticed the blue blood. "I've never seen somebody with blue blood before" Chan said as he pressed his finger against the wound to draw some blue blood on his finger too.</p><p>"Couldn't tell ya" Minho said as he stood back up and headed out the room, winking at me. <em>"Classic Minho" </em>I said to myself as I chucked a little.</p><p>"Well, let's think of the elephant in the room, Y/N killed somebody, who knows who he is. Where the hell are we going to dispose this body?" Chan said </p><p>"Uhhh" I heard Felix say as he got up off the ground and tripped on a box on accident, earning a sigh from me and Chan. "Think of the trash can in the neighbors house, their assholes. blame them" Felix said as he grabbed my hand and dragged me out the room as I smiled a little to Chan, him smiling back. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You know how we are going to Seoul tomorrow?" Felix said as my eyes lit up because I remembered that I spoke to the past them last night. "I managed to find out when we were meeting, it was supposed to be on September 13th, Because somebody by the name of Jisung's birthday was on the 14th, and yours's was the 15th!" I jumped in excitement as Felix hugged me.</p><p>"Thank you..." He whispered as I hugged him back. </p><p>
  <b>"Anything for a friend"</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Time To Go To Seoul!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Like as I said, Time to go to Seoul!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ITS THE MONTH OF CHRISTMAS UFHURGHHIIJ<br/>Also, thank you for all the kudos! they mean a lot to me :)<br/>im very thankful that you guys actually like this series :,(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix smiled as he heard the comment I made, we released the hug as we smiled at each other. "Stop being love birds and help us put the groceries up!" Minho said from the kitchen as Felix's face went red as I laughed a little.</p><p>I sighed as I started to put the groceries up, I accidently hit my head on the cabinets, making me groan in annoyance, yet those three idiots were laughing. "You guy's do know we have a flight to catch tomorrow, right?" I asked as they all widened their eyes, they all ran out the kitchen, making me laugh.</p><p>"WE WILL GET YOU NEW CLOTHES IN SEOUL!" I heard Chan scream</p><p>"OKAY!" I screamed back, putting the chocolate milk powder in the cabinet to the left of me. I heard somebody walk behind me, I turned around to see Minho in the doorway, he smiled, along with me.</p><p>"Do you know where we will stay while we are in Seoul?" I asked as he shook his head.</p><p>"Somewhere in the middle I guess." He said as he shrugged his shoulders and went to throw the grocery bags away in the trashcan. </p><p>I looked around as I grabbed a packet of crackers, maybe because I haven't ate in like a day it feels like. I shoved a cracker in my mouth as I heard Minho sigh. I turned my head over my shoulder to look at him, he was smiling.</p><p>I raised an eyebrow as he realized something I think, judging from his face. "Holy sh- I don't even have clothes to go!" He yelled out as he went over to me and me realizing how much he towered over me. "Oh and by the way, you're fucking short" He said as he walked back.</p><p>"I am at least 5,5!" I said as I crossed my arms and shoved a cracker in my mouth, him laughing. "Anyways!! i'm going to go get some clothes" He said as he snapped his fingers, and he was gone..?</p><p>"I guess he went to home or something?" I said to myself out loud as I put the last cracker in my mouth and threw the wrapper away in the trashcan. I heard backpacks and a couple of luggage's come from the hallway to the right. I raised an eyebrow as I saw that Felix had packed 2 luggage's with Chan with like 745483878 bags. </p><p>"What's with the 80 million bags?!" I said as Chan chuckled a little, "Got to be prepared" He said as he rolled the luggage's into the living room, along with Felix doing the same.</p><p>"Wait, where did Minho go?" Felix asked </p><p>"He went to get his 'clothes' then he just snapped his fingers or something and disappeared!" I said throwing my arms around like I was having a seizure, <em>"I look stupid" </em>I said to myself in my mind as I stopped throwing my arms around.</p><p>"Hey so uh, I saw that symbol that was on that guy's forehead" Chan said as I looked towards him and shrugging my shoulders. "It sounds like some cult to me" I said as I looked at the little alarm clock that was on top of the oven.</p><p>10:30PM</p><p>"I'm going to head to bed i'm tired, tell Minho I said goodnight if he comes back" I said as I headed down the hallway, waving to the two boys as I accidently crashed into the door, making me fall on my ass.</p><p>"You're stupid" I heard Chan say as I rolled my eyes and got up and opened the door, "Goodnight loser's!" I said as I entered my room and shut the door. "Bye nerd!" I heard them both say as I laughed to myself.</p><p>I got under the covers and relaxed into them, I set the cute alarm clock next to my bed to 5:00AM, because we were leaving at the house at like 5:30 I think. </p><p>I sighed to myself as I drifted into the land of dreams.</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My eyes opened very slowly as I rubbed my eyes, looking at my surroundings again. I realized it was 3:00AM, I decided to go back to sleep because ITS 3 FUCKING AM. I pinched myself just to make sure I wasn't dreaming, wait- what is that noise, STOP BEEPING YOU-</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>My eyes shot open as I heard the beeping next to me, I groaned as I shut the alarm clock off, I got up from out of the covers onto the cold wood floor. I shivered as I looked around, I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming, nope.</p><p>I sighed to myself as I opened my door to see a couple of lights in the living room, I see a tired Chan with a very energetic Felix and Minho, was just Minho, rolling his eyes at everything.</p><p>"Good morning." I said as the three of them smiled at me as Felix went over to hug me, Minho eyeing him the whole time. I hugged him back.</p><p>Felix broke the hug and smiled, me smiling back as he headed back to grab one of the luggage's and head outside to put it in the car I guess. I went to sit on the couch as I decided to lay my head in Minho's lap, making him have a slight tint of pink on his cheeks.</p><p>I giggled to myself. <em>"Never knew this guy could get flustered easily" </em>I said to myself as I closed my eyes and wait until we left the house.</p><p>After a couple of minutes of complete silence, Chan speaks up. </p><p>"Is everything cut off, lights?" Chan asked as we all nodded, him nodding too. "Everybody got everything?" He said as Minho and I nodded my head. "As I told you yesterday Y/N, we will get you some clothes in Seoul" Chan said as I got my head off Minho's lap and sat up.</p><p>"Well then, let's go to Seoul!" Felix said as Chan cut the light off in the living room, us leaving the house as Chan locked both the front door and back door before leaving.</p><p>We all got in the car, me and Chan in the front and Felix and Minho in the back. I sighed as I leaned against the window and looked outside until we got to the airport. </p><p>We all got out the car as Chan pulled into the parking lot of the airport, we arrived at the airport around 6AM, even though our flight was at 6 FUCKING 30!.</p><p>I sat down in the waiting area as I looked at all the people that were there, after a couple of minutes I see a rack full of luggage's (mostly Chan's!). Felix sighed as he sat down beside me, Minho on my other side as Chan was beside Felix. </p><p>After what felt like an hour, I hear our flight be called. "<strong>Flight 85 will be taking off in five minutes!" </strong>I heard the intercom say, us jumping out of seats and heading towards the gate.</p><p> </p><p><em>Here we goooo!!</em> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ayoooo <br/>email: cutiehyunjin123@gmail.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Announcements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NO THIS AINT A CHAPTER (sorry to disappoint tho, next chapter will be out tonight or tomorrow :))</p><p>ANYWAYS SO</p><p>I basically have two things to announce</p><p>1. WE have the love interest picked (kinda) My three choices have been Changbin, Minho, or Jeongin (idek why Jeongin we haven't even met him in the story yet LMAO)</p><p>2. I have a google classroom! it's made for updates or if you just want to interact! i'm usually always in there and it would be amazing if you could join!. Here is the code ---- <span class="u"><strong>tzkkfgl  </strong></span><strong>&lt;--- code </strong></p><p> </p><p>Okay I will SEE YOU GUYS TOMORROW LUV U</p><p>ALSO OMG ITS THE MONTH OF CHRISTMASSSSS SE NF EHFJGNUGBR</p><p>-Lilly</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Settled in.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>???????????</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CHAPTER 13 IS OUT HOES :)<br/>also this is like a serious chapter with crack in it because that makes hella sense. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sigh as I looked at my plane ticket <em>"B3" </em>I said to myself as I looked down the Isles for find B. I realized that I was at a window seat, <em>"Thank god I'm at a window seat" </em>I said to myself as I just sat down in the seat since I didn't have a luggage. </p><p>I looked out the window and sighed for the second time already, I realized that Minho was sat behind me, Chan was in front of me, while Felix was the isle beside me. <em>"Great" </em>I rolled my eyes at my own remark and leaned against the window.</p><p>
  <em>Thank god I wasn't in a middle seat, I would have killed myself. </em>
</p><p>I said as I closed my eyes and decided to fall asleep because I have a feeling this is going to be a long trip. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I woke up to the sound of panic, obviously the three boys were trying to wake me up, as I was about to throw my arms in the air to protest, Chan yells something. "WE'RE CRASHING!" Chan said as my eyes shot open.</p><p>"WHAT!?" I said as Chan, Felix and Minho were running to the bathroom, together????????? </p><p>okay</p><p>lol</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell are they doing?!" I screamed out loud as I rushed to the bathroom and realized that the BACK DOOR WAS OPEN!?</p><p>I started to panic, along with the other 100 people on the plane as I rushed back to my seat as I heard the Pilot. </p><p>"Prepare for an emergency landing in the ocean! get on those yellow masks there if you want to live!" They said as yellow oxygen masks dropped from the compartments above me.</p><p>I was worried about the three idiots that just went to the bathroom in the middle of a plane crash. I Looked over at the right wing to see three boys land on it, I realized that it the three IDIOTS?! </p><p>I put the mask over my mouth and nose quickly as I looked out the window to see what the hell they were doing, they were in their devil forms. I noticed that they were obviously saying something to each other while the three of them pointed to my window and waved at me.</p><p>I waved back in an awkward way, they smiled as I saw Felix super jump on top of the plane, my eyes widening at his actions. I saw Minho start to walk under the plane, WHAT THE HELL? So Felix was on top of the Plane while Minho was on the bottom of the plane.</p><p>And Chan was just there, he started to run to the back of the plane. I saw a flash of red as the bathroom door opened, revealing Chan's human form. He walked towards his isle as he sat in front of me and put his mask on like it was fucking normal. </p><p>He turned his head to face me as I saw him smile threw the hallow mask, "Don't worry, we ain't gonna crash" Chan said as he turned back to the front as I just sat there dumbfounded. </p><p>I felt the plane lift up as I looked out the window to see the plane wasn't going down anymore, it was flying completely perfect, everybody was either hugging their kids or just still in the state of so much adrenaline. </p><p>I sighed in relief as the adrenaline was like kicked out of me???</p><p>I leaned back in my seat as I looked back to where the bathroom was to see a flash of blue and orange, then two boys walked out the bathroom, Minho and Felix. I looked back towards the front and leaning against the window to try to fall asleep.</p><p>"This is a miracle passenger's! the plane is now fine and we will be landing in our destination in 3 hours!" I heard the pilot say as the crowd of 100 people cheered, along with the three boys.</p><p>I rolled my eyes as I released the oxygen mask of me, along with the other passenger's and closed my eyes and fell back into dream world.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Wake up" I heard in my dream as I looked around in my dream realizing that nobody was talking to me, then I hear screaming. "WAKE UP!!!" the world went black as I woke up for the second time to look at a annoyed Minho.</p><p>"O-oh heyyyyy" I said as I awkwardly waved and got up out of my seat and walked off the plane, saying goodbye to the flight attendants (who I never even talked to but okayyy)</p><p>I sighed again and was greeted by the cold breeze of Seoul. I shivered as I hugged the hoodie that Chan gave me a little tighter. I cached up to the three boys who were speed-walking.</p><p>I was in between Minho and Chan when I cached up because I'm obviously slow af</p><p>We all entered the airport building as the four of us walked around, getting food at the McDonalds that was there (pog).</p><p>I decided to eat some chicken nuggets cause they are good and if you beg to differ, I won't do anything :)))</p><p>As we finished eating, we had to drag a cart with all the three boy's luggage's. </p><p>We decided to just walk to the apartment we rented for uhh how long??? "Felix, how long did you book this apartment's?" I decided to ask as Felix smiled, "6 months, just so we have time." He said as I nodded and started to walk again. </p><p>We headed to the office part where the person would give out gets or smth (idk what they are called)</p><p>We were on the 4th floor with the first apartment complex on the right. We walked up 3 flights of stairs as it felt like forever, Minho and Chan were on the floor while Felix was sweating.</p><p>I rolled my eyes as I took two of the luggages and unlocked the door of the apartment that would include me and Chan, while the other apartment across of us had Minho and Felix in the room. (yea I totally forgot about how we got two apartment rooms, jesus felix rich)</p><p>we all wave each other bye as we all entered our apartments. I looked around the apartment in awe. As soon as you entered was as hallway with a door on the right that was a bedroom. Farther down the hallway was the laundry room, then the hallway ends and to the right is a kitchen that looked absolutely beautiful.</p><p>Then in front of the kitchen, that was where the living room was, and in front of the living room was a whole window wall basically. To the left of the living room was another hallway where a bathroom was, along with another bedroom. "I call dib's on the second bedroom!" I said as I ran towards the bedroom at the end of the hallway.</p><p>Chan sighing as he nodded and headed to his room where the beginning of the house was. I opened the white painted door as I entered my new room for the next six months. </p><p>I looked at it in awe as the room was painted white with a bed in the corner of the room, then beside the bed was a cute wood desk that was painted a shade of white.</p><p>Then in the left corner of the room was a door that I opened, it was a walk in closet. I smiled as I looked to where the door was, there was a wood desk that was painted a shade of gray with black shades too. Did I mention that there was also a rug in the room that was next to the bed? yea I didn't. I smiled to myself as I ran out my room to tell Chan how cool the room is.</p><p>"CHAN!! THE ROOM'S ARE SO COOL!" I said running towards his bedroom, him running towards me too and jumping around. "Wait I totally forgot, we have neighbors now" I said as Chan sighed as I rolled my eyes and shook my head, but smiling.</p><p>"We should get clothes for you now and a phone because you don't have one, right?" Chan said as I nodded and he nodded also, "Well I heard the mall was close to here, so it should be around a 3-4 block walk" He said as I nodded again and put my shoes back on. (That was Chan's sister's shoes)</p><p>Chan grabbed his wallet and the keys to the apartment as he handed the keys to me.</p><p>"Lock the door when you go out" Chan said "Okay" I said back as Chan walked out the house, me following behind him and locked in door on the inside no nobody would come in!!!</p><p>Chan knocked on Minho and Felix's door as Felix answered the door "Hel- oh hey Chan!" Felix said as he smiled, Minho walked up from behind him and put on his shoes and went past Felix into the hallway of the apartment rooms, he shot a wink at me as my face went red. "You guy's ready?" Chan said as I stopped my stupid ass daydreaming and nodded.</p><p>"To the mall!" Felix said.</p><p>
  <em>Woohoooooo </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14 :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day we meet.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this chapter was short! <br/>But enjoy<br/>uwu</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was now September the 13th, the day we we're going to meet up with Felix and Chan's best friends. I was excited but scared at the same time, what if they didn't like me? what if I looked stupid? I sighed to myself as I was making waffles for me to eat for breakfast. </p><p>"Good morning!" I heard from behind me as I turned my head around to see Chan sitting on one of the bar stools that was behind the counter as I smiled, along with him.</p><p>"Morning, you excited for today?" I said as he smiled eye-to-eye as I chucked a little. "I'll take that as a yes." I said as I grabbed two plates for me and Chan. </p><p>
  <em>I wonder what Minho and Felix are doing right now.</em>
</p><p>I thought to myself as I grabbed the waffles out of the toaster and placed 2 of them on a plate and gave them to Chan, me grabbing the other 2 and placing them on my white plate. </p><p>"This is good!" Chan said as I laughed a little, "Of course it's good, it's ego waffles." I said facepalming myself as I grabbed the syrup from the cabinet above me as I also grabbed 2 forks and handed the syrup and one fork to Chan.</p><p>"There you go!" I said as I pulled out another bar stool and sat next to him as he nodded as a thank you.</p><p>"And thanks for the clothes 2 days ago... I forgot to thank you for that!" I said as he nodded again as I raised an eyebrow. I just decided to ignore it and start to pour syrup on my waffles and eat them in a comfortable silence. </p><p>I grabbed both plates once we were both finished and put them in the sink.</p><p>
  <em>I'll just get Chan to do the dishes </em>
</p><p>I said to myself as I went back to my room to pick out an outfit for today. </p><p>I decided to just put on black leggings and a white t-shirt with white converses. </p><p>I looked in my mirror as I grabbed cute panda earrings and put them in as I headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair, I finished and put some perfume on, but I just didn't want makeup. </p><p>I opened the door to see Chan already dressed, he smiled as I stood there in shock, we were wearing pretty similar things, he wore a white t-shirt tucked in with a black belt and black ripped jeans, with white van's.</p><p>"Twinsies!" I said as I smiled, playfully hitting his shoulder on my way out as he fell on the floor dramatically. </p><p>I rolled my eyes as I layed on the couch and waited for Chan to be done so we could get Chan and Felix. </p><p>After a couple of minutes, Chan came out and smiled as I cut the TV off and grabbed my purse and put my essentials in it.</p><p>"Shall we go?" He asked as I nodded and grabbed the apartment keys as we walked out the apartment, closing the door behind us.</p><p>We walked over to Felix and Minho's apartment as I knocked, after a couple of knocks the door opened and there was Felix and Minho at the door, smiling like crazy. </p><p>"Let's go! we might as well walk because uh.. we don't have a car..? and town isn't THAT far away!" Felix said as I sighed dramatically as the three of them laughed at my sarcasm. </p><p>I sighed to myself when we were now officially in the middle of Seoul, I was looking around in awe as I saw all the tall buildings, some were sketchy but some were very beautiful with their exterior. </p><p>We finally arrived at the Café after around 30 minutes of walking, I should have worn shorts today.</p><p>It was very pretty on the outside, floral was everywhere and the walls were painted a cute yellow, "It's nice." I said as they all nodded as we headed inside the Cafe.</p><p>We all looked around to see 6 more other dudes, but nobody was there, just some old couples and the cashiers. </p><p>I sighed as I decided to sit down near the window to see the view. </p><p>I looked out the window to see kids, old couples walking down the street, and six handsome men, wait what-</p><p>SIX MEN?</p><p>
  <em>Were the coming into the café? they were on the sidewalk that was near the Café?!</em>
</p><p>I thought to myself as I tapped Chan's shoulder as he turned around and raised an eyebrow, I decided to bring him over to the window and show him the six men before they entered. </p><p>"Look! it's six men who look around your age!" I said as Chan's eye's lit up. </p><p>I see him walk outside the Cafe and start to talk with the six men, then the men's eyes light up and then they all start to <em>hug each other?</em></p><p>
  <em>Well, they were quite handsome that's for sure! </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stay safe and if you get corona I will use my non-existent powers to grab the covid out of u!<br/>-Lilly</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15 :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's finally time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HII ITS WHAT PROBABLY EVERYBODY HAS BEEN WAITING FOR<br/>BUT PLZ SUPPORT MY MIRACULOUS LADYBUG SERIES I'VE STARTED<br/>each chapter takes around 2-3 hours to make.. it would be nice if you could support it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I saw as they all started to cry also, I just sat there in a very awkward way... i'll just wait until they come inside to greet them. I saw as Felix also went outside, he started to hug them too as Minho sat down in front of me, shrugging.</p><p>"They do seem to be emotional" Minho said as he scoffed, me rolling my eyes. "Minho, they haven't seen each other in like a billion years, let them be." I said as I looked back out the window to see that they were coming in.</p><p>"And plus, you probably have a soft side too" I said as I winked, him rolling eyes. "In your dreams." He said as I laughed and watched as the 7 men came into the café. I'm pretty sure Chan spotted us because I saw hoe he pointed at us. </p><p>I saw as the other 5 men came into view, they looked very alike to when they were kids. "Hey guys! meet my friends, Y/N and Minho!" Chan said opening his arms up, acting as if he was talking to a whole fucking crowd. "Wait a second." One of them said, he had long blonde hair, he seemed very royal. I raised an eyebrow as the others did too.</p><p>"Have I seen you before?" He asked as I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe you have, maybe you haven't" I said in a teasing way as he rolled his eyes. "I feel like I've seen you too somewhere..." Somebody else said as he had black hair and braces. I just shrugged again as I continued to drink my coffee that Minho decided to bring to me. </p><p>"Well, what's your guys name's?" Minho asked, breaking the silence as they all began to introduce themselves.</p><p>"I'm Hyunjin"</p><p>"I'm Seungmin"</p><p>"I'm Jeongin!"</p><p>"I'm Changin!" The guy said while doing aegyo? </p><p>"And I'm Jisung" </p><p>"Well nice to meet you guys, I'm Minho, but I like to go by Lee Know." Minho said as I laughed a little. "And you already know us two!" Felix said while clinging onto the boy named Changbin.</p><p>"Well how about we eat?" The boy named Hyunjin asked as everybody but me nodded, I had my coffee already.</p><p>"Okay I call dibs on getting food!" The boy named Jisung said as they all nodded and gave their orders to Jisung as he nodded and headed to the Cashier, all the rest of us sat down at a bigger table.</p><p>"So... how old are you guys?" I asked as everybody started to speak.</p><p>"Well, we are mostly 20, Changin is 21, while Chan is 23, and Jeongin is the youngest here! he's 19." Seungmin said as I raised an eyebrow, I was just a year younger than Jeongin.</p><p>"Oh.. I'm 18! and Minho here is 22." I said as they all nodded, Jeongin seemed a little shocked though. I laughed a little at his expression as I continued to drink my coffee. </p><p>Jisung came back to sit down as we all continued to talk about what we've all been doing since we've been without eachother. "So Y/N... are you a demon?" Changbin asked as I looked in shock, I couldn't obviously tell them i'm an angel. I just shrugged. "Don't assume things, I'm not even a demon, nor an angel, i've just been living on this earth since 2002." I said as they all nodded.</p><p>"Well if you didn't know already, we are all demons." Jisung said as I nodded, I mean I already knew that but okay.</p><p>"That's nice." I said in a sarcastic way as they looked confused. "you're not scared?" Jeongin said as I shook my head, them smiling. "Thanks for accepting us..." Changbin said as I nodded, smiling. "Wait I totally forgot about Lee Know, you're the devils son right?" Hyunjin said as Minho rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Well no shit" He said as we all started to laugh. We continued to talk until we heard windows being broken, I looked over my shoulder to see 16 men, SIXTEEN MEN?! They were all holding guns as the demons at the table smirked as we ducked under the table.</p><p>"So this is basically 2 people for each one of us?" Seungmin asked as I stood there confused, where they really going to fight people with guns?! "What the hell are you all thinking?!" I whispered yelled as Jisung talked. "We're very powerful Y/N, they're wimps." I raised an eyebrow as they all got up from under the table and started to fight the men. </p><p>I looked out from under the table to see how nobody was in the cafe anymore, except for the boys and dead.. dead bodys.. I looked closely and realized something, they had blue blood too. </p><p>"Hey!" I said as I got out from under the table, the boys looking back at me as I walked over towards them. I bent down to one of the bodys and put my finger on their blood, now my finger had blue on it as I showed my finger to them, them raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"I've seen blue blood somewhere" looking at their foreheads, I also saw how the red outline with the yellow star symbol was there.. was this a cult?</p><p>"Do you think this is a cult?" I said as they shrugged as I pointed at all of the sixteen men's foreheads. </p><p>"You wanna get out of here?" Hyunjin said as I nodded, we ended up walking back to where the 5 boys were staying. It was a nice house, it looked like a mansion to be honest. I sighed as we headed into the house, I decided to go to the living room. I was walking down the hallway to where I was snatched by my arm into a closet as I tried to scream, my mouth was covered by a hand.</p><p>"Chill out! It's just me.. Jisung?" The man said as I sighed in releif as I turned around to see billboards full with pictures that connect to each other by red strings, I raised an eyebrow. "So you know about this too?" I asked as he nodded. "I've been studying it ever since I came back to this world." Jisung said as he pointed to a picture that had a dead body with blue blood and the symbol.</p><p>"This was the first sighting ever, back in 2005." Jisung said as I nodded, going along with his ideas. "I think this must be some cult, it has to be! it's like they are being injected by something that makes their blood blue, hell! They could even be clones in a facility down deep underground!" Jisung said throwing his hands everywhere.</p><p>"Don't you think your going a little to far?" I asked as he shook his head, obviously disagreeing with me. "You got to believe me! nobody does, they all think its just a crazy conspiracy! but its not! please believe me kid, you're the only person who had experienced this too!" Jisung said as he put his head down in failure as I put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"I believe you!" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16 :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time to eat dinner, with of course, a little twist ;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everybody who joined my google classroom! I legit love all of u!!!<br/>If you want to join - tzkkfgl<br/>hope you enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You really believe me?" Jisung said as I nodded, smiling. "Thank you, thank you!" Jisung said as he picked me up, swinging me around as we both laughed. "Now, we might as well go because those boys will think something is going on." Jisung said as he opened the door, me coming out of it. </p><p>We went to the living room where I'm guessing everybody is, everybody was either hugging or talking as I decided to talk to Felix who was on his phone. "Hey Felix!" I said as I took a seat beside him as he smiled, not looking up from his phone. "Hey." Felix replied, finally looking up from his phone as he looked at me. "So.. how is meeting your friends again?" I asked as he shrugged.</p><p>"It wasn't as anticipating I thought it was going to be, but it is nice to see them, I don't even know the last time I seen them!" Felix said making weird hand motions, making me giggle a little. "You're so weird." I said as I got up out the seat, making Felix pout. "How rude!" He said, crossing his arms as I scoffed. "Bye Felix!" I said as he nodded, waving back. I decided to talk to somebody I haven't talked to yet, Changbin. </p><p>"Hi Changbin!" I said as I made my way towards him as I waved, him waving back. "Hey Y/N!" He said as he did some aeygo? "What is with you and that?" I asked as I was now in front of him. "Because i'm a baby duh!" Changbin said waving his hands around as I giggled. "What are we planning to get to eat?" I asked Changbin as he shrugged. "You're gonna have to ask Hyunjin that one. He's usually the one who decides the food." Changbin said as I nodded. " I will talk to ya later then!" I said as I waved goodbye, him doing the same.</p><p>I saw Hyunjin and Seungmin together as I sighed and made my way towards them. "Hey guys!" I said as they turned towards him. "Hey Y/N." Hyunjin said as Seungmin waved. "So I wen't to Changbin to ask him what was for dinner, but he said you were the person soooo yea." I said as Seungmin shrugged. "I would think something basic, like pizza.. I was thinking on getting some right now so I'll go order that." Hyunjin said as I nodded. "Okay then, bye bye!" I said as I waved, walking away as they did the same.</p><p>After what seemed hours, the food finally came as we started to sit down and eat, surprisingly, they had other extra chairs, as we were eating, a knock was heard. "I call dibs getting it!" I said, jumping out of my seat, beating everybody as they all chuckled a little. I went to the door and looked through the peephole, jeez this man seemed shady!</p><p>I slightly opened the door, everybody's eyes on me as I can now clearly see the man. "Hi! can I help you?" I asked as the man smirked, me cocking an eyebrow. "Well Hello there Miss, I was wondering if you sign this petition to help animal abuse?" The man asked as I looked behind me to see everybody looked either confused, or yea, they were confused. "Uhh... sure?" I said as I went to go grab a pen. </p><p>"Are you sure you trust that man? he looked hella sus." I heard Felix say as I shrugged. "It's about helping animal abuse sooooo." I said as I grabbed a black pen from one of the mugs. "He only showed you the bottom of the scroll." Felix said, scoffing as I sighed. "Chill! well um..." I paused my sentence when I realized about everybody from the table was gone. </p><p>"Uhhh.." Felix said as we made our way to the door. I looked behind the wall to see Chaos. I heard Seungmin yell from the crowd that was either getting their asses beat, or the person beating their ass. </p><p>"Y/N! HE WAS TRYING TO SIGN YOU INTO SEX TRAFFICING!" I stood there in shook... sex trafficking's? "Well at least you didn't sign that petition.." Felix said as we went outside to see even more chaos. "I'm going to help Jeongin.." Felix said as he left me in the middle of the chaos, well this is cliché. </p><p>Next thing I know, I see a girl in front of me, she looked like a prostitute to be honest...! "Uhh can I help you?" I asked as she smirked, She came towards me as I stood there in shock, I tried to back up, but she smacked me across the face. "You little bitch! you could have been like me!" She said, trying to punch me as I kicked her in the stomach, dropping her to the ground. "You're the one thats a whore.. literally." I said as I sighed and started to give punches to the girl as she cried for help.</p><p>After I think she was knocked out, I picked her up and threw her in the neighbor's yard's trashcan as I chuckled a little. We went back inside the house, we all stood in silence for a couple of seconds, before we busted out laughing. "Some girl really tried to beat her up!" Chan said, laughing so hard he about fell to the ground as I leaned against the front door. </p><p>After laughing for about five minutes, we were now all exhausted. "Well, can we stay just for tonight? our home is kind of an hour walk home." Chan said as he got up off the ground. "Sure... you'd have to share a room though, each room has two beds.. the only rooms that are free are Seungmins, Jisungs, and Jeongins." Changbin said as I shrugged. "I call dibs taking the couch!" Chan screamed out as he made his way to the living room, which made me scoff. "Well then, I call dibs on Seungmin!" Minho said, it seemed like they have been talking all day!</p><p>"I'll take Jeongins!" Felix said as he went over to Jeongins. "Then I'll take Jisungs!" I said as I stood beside him. "Well that was easy, well.... it's 9:30PM now.. we were planning to go somewhere tomorrow if you guys wanted to go." Seungmin said as we all nodded. "Well then, I'll see you guys tomorrow morning!" Hyunjin said as Jisung grabbed my wrist and dragged me up the stairs and to his room. "Well god damn." I said as I looked around his room.</p><p>It was worse then the secret room bruh. "Well! I'm very lucky to be paired with somebody who I barley know, but understands what I'm going through, I just can't never get connections!" Jisung said as he paced around the room, me getting comfy under the bed. "Why can't we just do this in the morning?" I asked as he sighed. "Fine." He said as he got in his bed, "Goodnight idiot." I said as I turned over.</p><p>
  <em>Good Night.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A Goodye :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I love everybody</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everybody! (I bet you are confused about the title but that will be explained in a second) I wanted to say i'm going to orphan my account, I'm truly sorry to anybody who actually liked my stories.. Things are very stressful right now since I have family members who currently have covid and I have no intention on writing anymore, it just has gotten... boring I must say. But I will keep my google classroom up. (unless you leave which is totally fine.) I will never have a writing account again sadly, I know we are on Christmas break and I should be writting, but I just never have the motivation, I truly love all of you who have supported me through my "writing career" (I about cried writing this.) </p><p> </p><p>Anyways, this is a farewell, I hope you all have an amazing Christmas! I'm going to orphan my account later tonight, so I will respond to comments before tonight.. I hope you all also have an amazing year, it has been horrible but remember the amazing things to come, I will miss the people who have supported me though, and if you want to contact me... my email is - cutiehyunjin123@gmail.com</p><p>Please stay safe! I love you.</p><p>-Lilly</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>goodbye :(</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welp there was the the chapter, thanks for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>